fun_warriors_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Quillclan (roleplay on message wall)
Salutations dear stranger, I see you have woken up, I put something in your rabbit/ Oh no, we would never do that, it was probably my apprentice, Inkpaw. (If you had read the main page, this would make sense) Anyway... Welcome to Quillclans roleplay page. I am Spilledheart, the medic of Quillclan. Our current leader is Duskstar and he leads our clan of 50+ felines. We have four dens that we use as our territory and hunting grounds,The first one is my den, the one you are currently in. This den houses Most of our clan and is used regularly by our leader to address certain matters in our clan.The southern border, Duskstars den, houses our version of the moonpool, The star tree. A great willow with frozen dewdrops on the branches with a creek and snowdrops underneath. The southern border also holds our training space and accomadation for the apprentices, warriors and elders. The eastern border has a thick northern woodland, which serves as our hunting space and is also where we collect herbs and water from the mountain sides. The final den is the Western border. Or the "West wing" as the little ones call it. This space is a misty creek whose stars light up the frozen dewdrops on the willows, we call them the northern fireflies. Rumors have been spreading around the camp that starclan spirits often stay there, Hiding in the trees on the nettle clumps. I can sort of guarantee that the rumors are false... I think, Personally i've never been myself since I was just appointed, but I heard such wonders about this place. My kithood was woven from the stories the elders told me, so it would be a shame if I lost those wonderful memories again. Why i'm telling you this? Well it's boring being cooped up in a frozen rock all day, it's nice to have company once in a while, hm? Your names (Y/C/N, aka your cats name)?. Okay, I guess, We also need more paws in our clan, I cant handle all these cats coming in from one thing or another, and i'm pretty sure the warriors are tired from their apprentices and duties. If your stomach feels better you can go outside if you would like. Its almost midnight anyway, everyone would be asleep. Just keep your sent hidden, i'm not sure of the other warriors reactions if they found an "intruder" on our camp. Well follow me, I can run you though the routines, Daily routines All apprentices go to the training space at sunrise to train with their mentors, Warriors will be selected for patrols, and elders have the choice to, oh mind your paws, anyway they have the choice to go to the kits den to give them tips so they can have a head start at training. Since most of our territory is thick medow, we send warriors to do 14 patrols a day instead of the usual four, these patrols are short and all warriors and apprentices will come back from their duties at sunhigh, We expect ALL members of the clan to come at this time and when they do, they are free on what they can do for the rest of the day. And as a slight warning, anyone caught pretending to have powers or any sort will have a talk with Duskstar, Lowbranch, or me. Everyone in our clan understands that Quillclan is a realistic clan and we will not tolerate any form of magic or out of place wizardry, We also do not tolerate power playing, so kittens and new felines who come into the clan will be warned once to not use phrases such as no nothing, no miss, heals nn, etc etc. When the moon is visible from the top of high rock, Any cat who wants to share tounges with starclan will be escorted to the southern border, reffering to the previous warning, we accept subtle forms of magic from Starclan and the Dark forest. Kits will be sent to bed and we will select our night cats to patrol the camp. These cats sleep all day and have earned themselves the title of nocturnal, hopefully we wont run into any of them today, but when I say the word just hide in that bush over there. When the sun rises once again, the cycle begins and order will keep its balance in our clan. Other clans and alliences Just like the canon clans (Windclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Starclan etc), Quillclan has four alliances with their own ability. These four clans are called the written crest. Dawnclans ability is that they are brilliant thinkers, masters of manipulation, they can turn a cat away from Starclan in a matter of moons and they know when a cat is going to strike or not. I find it kinda creepy to be honest. Their territory is a cave near a abandoned twoleg beach, making their pelts a ornate creamy or ginger color to a russet coat. Mudclan live in the marshes to the south, Their ability is that they have strong paws and shoulders. Helpful for wading through the marshland, Their pelts are a darer brown, mostly mottled or spotted to match the wildlife in their territory. The next clan is Airclan, they live in the nearby birch trees next to the base of the mountain across the iced over inlet. Most are solid whites, rarely with patterns. They can balance the on extremely unstable areas, from lose boulders to the tips of a great oak. We, Quillclan live on the rocky slopes of our dear mountain, we have our main base on top of the mountain but a large network of caves underneath, such a small camp on the top wont house over 50 cats, so we stay under the ground if there are any problems. Our pelts are bold and rich dark colors, with most of the time a brighter/lighter color to accompany it. (Eg, black and gray) we have extremely sharp claws and teeth with small bodies, like a warrior the size of a apprentice and a apprentice the size of a kit! Our streamlined bodies make us wonderful dodgers, being able to slip though a cats legs and slicing their stomachs without being harmed in the process, we are one of the most feared clans of the forest. Anywho, smaller bodies mean smaller portions of food, even though it's practically frozen, sharp claws and teeth usually can slice through a rabbit or two, // hisses // Stop that! I'm not a paw rest! And keep your sent hidden for the fith time! The arena and gatherings The arena is a place where the best warriors from every clan will go every moon to battle other warriors, This is to praise the fallen dead from the great war that separated the written crest in the first place, even though it's set in old grudges, it's fun to gain some experience and pick a fight with those rowdy apprentices from Airclan. Unlike other clans, Quillclan go to gatherings once every two moons, this is because of our tight schedule and how long it takes to get from north to south. We still worship Starclan and give them girfts of food and *ahem* life to them. And prey isn't plentiful up here, why do you think we have all those herbs back there for? Customs We like to do a number of odd things after sunhigh, multiple trips to the arena being one of them, but we add festivals and celebrations to the year too! The festival of the new harvest is to celebrate the new life and warriors in autumn, the northern feilds in our territory are the only ones with enough grain for the prey to eat, and since the gains come in autumn, thats when most of the kits come since that the prey come here for once. In the festival of the dead, we decoCategory:Clans Category:User-made clans Category:Roleplay Category:Nontraditional clans Category:Nontraditional groups Category:Active roleplays Category:Active users Category:Clanners Category:Unfinished pages Category:Clan profiles